Chapter 4: Friday
, Meta, mystery, romance, thriller |chapter_age_rating = 13+ years |read_at = DeviantArt * Part A * Part B Blogger |previous_chapter = Chapter 3: Thursday |next_chapter = Chapter 5: Weekend |list_of_chapters = * Chapter 1: Tuesday (Act IV special ending continuation) * Chapter 2: Wednesday * Chapter 3: Thursday * Chapter 4: Friday * Chapter 5: Weekend * Chapter 6: Monday, Day of the Festival * Chapter 7: Final Tuesday * Chapter 8: Final Tuesday RPG * Chapter 9: Final Tuesday Epilogue }}Friday is the fourth chapter and fourth day of the Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus scripted fanfiction series. Story For once, the Literature Club's main character woke up from a good sleep. He greets Sayori with a breakfast bar and they head to school as normal. The main character is actually excited to see the festival next week, hoping if nothing goes wrong. Back at the Literature Club in the afternoon after school, Yuri greets Main Character 1 and asks if he's doing better. For once, Main Character 1 had an optimistic response but Natsuki wasn't doing so well. At the beginning of the club, since they haven't done it during Day 3 of ReLC!TDDV due to time constraints like they had at the end of Day 3 of Doki Doki Literature Club!, the club practice reciting their poetry for the festival. Rather using their original practice poetries, Natsuki and Yuri used their Day 4 Beach poetries, which surprised Main Character 1 since he was expecting their original poetry recitals. After their poetry recital practice, Sayori decided that the group should work on decorations for the festival, which is a change-up from the usual daily routine of the literature club. President Sayori is working on pamphlets, Natsuki is working on exterior decorations, and Yuri is working on interior decorations. Depending on whom Main Character 1's poem is for, he will be working with either Natsuki or Yuri. They would love to read one of their stories, but it isn't happening today. At some point, Yuri ran out of construction paper to use. Sayori decided to use her club powers to digitally generate extra construction paper for everyone to use, which was a messy show that the literature club members witnessed. They wish they could do stuff like that. However, Natsuki and Yuri began to question to was the girl with the green eyes and long ponytail in a white bow. It was that time that Sayori and Main Character 1 should explain. As curious and Natsuki and Yuri were, Sayori implanted Doki Doki Literature Club!’s full story in their heads, which gave them a rough headache remembering everything. They had distasteful thoughts towards Monika to the point where Natsuki called out on Monika harshly. Monika from the void made a sincere apology to the club and its members, but she isn't being forgiven that easily. However, her primary reason for calling out to them was the information she gathered about their world. It turns out, they aren't the only ones living a game world. Each school club at their high school is their own digital pocket dimension for games and other entertainment but so far, there is no answer as to why and Monika mentions that they are abandoned. Monika has tested out several club games; some of the earlier ones being completable, the later ones being incomplete; glitching and crashing. Main Character 1 wonders what happened if he was in the Anime Club instead of the Literature Club but whatever is happening to these abandoned club world cannot be a good thing. At the end of the club, since Yuri (and possibly Main Character 1) didn't get to finish her/their decorations, they'll have to finish them at home during the weekend. We help Main Character 1 to decide if he wants to finish the decorations with Yuri on Saturday or bake cupcakes with Natsuki on Sunday while Sayori will help the other girl. it's time to head home... We are once again spectating in ''that'' strange world. The one scared boy from before wishes he could stay dead, but he can't. However, a mysterious portal appears and he and his friends take a risk by entering this portal. Where did it lead to? A mysterious person from before questions another mysterious person on their loyalty and what they have done and they responded that he would like to "sport" with them and see where they go. Seems like they will be going on a fun goose chase. What's going to happen next week? List of characters * Player * Literature Club's Main Character 1 * Sayori * Yuri * Natsuki * Monika * ??? *???'s friends * ??? 2 * ??? 1 Category:ReLC!TDDV chapters